Dave : Sois cool
by Woodeh
Summary: Vous avez rendez vous chez Egbert pour rencontrer pour la première fois vos amis d'internet. Qu'allez vous faire ?


_Auteur : Bossy Teddy Bear_

_Titre: Dave : Sois cool**.**_

_Rating : K _

_Résumé: Vous avez rendez vous chez Egbert pour rencontrer pour la première fois vos amis d'internet. Qu'allez vous faire ? _

_Couple: DaveJohn_

_Beta-lectrice : Danny_

_Disclaimer: Andrew Hussie_

* * *

><p>Votre nom est Dave Strider. Nous sommes en novembre, une journée glaciale. Vous êtes enfermé dans votre chambre, le radiateur réglé sur la température presque maximum. Vous avez maintenant 15 ans, et votre 16éme année approche à grand pas.<p>

Vous êtes assit devant ce qui semble être votre bureau, sur votre chaise, trônant autour de vos multiples consoles, baffles et autre appareils se rapprochant de ce genre d'objet multimédia. Vous êtes occupé à une de vos activités favorites : être cool. En fait, vous attendez une réponse d'un de vos amis. Cela fait bien 15 minutes que son statut " absent " n'a pas changé, et qu'il vous a dit aller questionner son père. Pour vous occuper, vous allez faire un tour sur vos blogs humoristiques, vos sites web et vos profils, mais il semblerait que vous ayez déjà répondu aux questions de vos nombreux fans. C'est assez rare, vous aimez bien faire patienter les gens, c'est plutôt cool. Vous vous levez, approchant petit à petit de vos magnifiques platines, si parfaites, si belles, extraordinaire. Faire quelques compositions vous aurait bien occupé mais, non, vous n'êtes pas inspiré. Il n'y a rien à faire dans cette chambre, vous vous dirigez vers la porte, amenant la main vers la poignée, lorsque qu'un petit bruit retenti de votre ordinateur, une alerte pour un message. Vous retournez lentement vers votre chaise, espérant ne pas avoir affaire à un idiot vous disant quelque chose qui n'a strictement aucun intérêt.

EB: c'est bon, dave, mon père est d'accord, je vais informer rose et jade, vous pouvez venir chez moi.

TG: oh putain egbert merde apprend a repondre vite

Vous êtes satisfait. Vous parlez depuis des années à vos trois amis sans jamais les avoirs rencontré véritablement. Vous avez bien sûr leurs profil sur leurs sites communautaires, vous savez donc comment ils sont physiquement, ils vous ont déjà téléphoné, vous connaissez donc leurs voix, vous leurs avez tellement parlé que vous avez presque l'impression de les connaître par cœur, mais ça s'arrête là. Pas cool. Votre meilleur ami, ou quelque chose du genre, vous a donc invité à passer une semaine chez lui, ainsi qu'avec les deux autres jeunes filles avec qui vous communiquez. John Egbert vit à Seattle, et vous, à Houston. C'est loin de chez vous, le billet d'avion était un peu cher, mais après tout, même si vous n'osez pas l'avouer, vous mourrez d'envie de les voir. Encore un mois, plus qu'un mois et ce sera les vacances de noël.

* * *

><p>Vous êtes dans l'avion, et vous êtes cool. Ça va faire 3 heures que vous êtes en train de lire des " Game Bro " que vous avez déjà lu 5 ou 6 fois. C'est les vacances de noël, votre anniversaire est déjà passé depuis une ou deux semaine, vous avez 16 ans maintenant. Votre bro vous a offert une bataille que vous avez ironiquement perdu, Harley vous a envoyé un beau dessin de vous, tout en couleur, Lalonde vous a offert des gants plutôt cool qu'elle a fait elle même, et Egbert , lui, c'est contenté de vous souhaiter une bonne journée, pas cool comme cadeau. Une petite musique retentit dans l'avion. On entend la voix du pilote : « Nous allons atterrir, veuillez éteindre vos appareils électronique et vous asseoir. ». 3 heures à ne rien faire, ça passe lentement. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'avion arrive enfin à destination, vous sortez de cette maudite boite volant ressemblant plus à un suppositoire qu'à autre chose. Le personnel vous dit au revoir, ils vous demandent si vous avez passé un bon voyage, mais vous ne répondez pas. Vous avez les oreilles bouchées, et ce n'est vraiment pas agréable. Vous marchez dans de nombreux couloirs interminables jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle où de nombreuses valises sont posées sur une espèce de tapis avançant. Vous ne savez pas comment appeler ça, un tapis roulant peut-être ? Vous vous postez juste devant l'endroit où les valises sortent, voulant en finir le plus vite possible. Vous attendez 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 20 minutes... Maintenant vous n'êtes plus que le seul passager à attendre encore ses bagages. Plus rien ne sort. Vous allez voir une femme assise devant son bureau, un badge de la société de vol accroché sur son uniforme.<p>

« - Madame, ma valise, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

- Il se peut que nous l'avions perdu, ou détruite, s'il elle contenait des choses non autorisées. Elle a pu tout simplement être volée, aussi. »

Elle affichait un sourire idiot, penchant un peu la tête.

« - Vous déconnez ! Comment je fais, moi ?

- Dans ce genre de cas, la compagnie n'est pas responsable. »

Elle souriait, toujours avec ce même sourire. Vous avez envie de l'étriper, de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler, mais vous devez garder votre calme. Vous ne vous énervez pas souvent, et aujourd'hui est censé être une belle journée, alors vous devez rester impassible. Vous avancez d'un pas lourd, suivant les flèches « sortie », encore des couloirs, ces foutus couloirs. Vous entendez de loin votre nom, crié par une voix plutôt aigue. Une jeune fille est là, derrière une espèce de barrière. Elle vous fait de grands signes, elle n'est pas très grande, a de longs cheveux noirs, des lunettes rondes et des yeux verts, ça doit être Harley. Elle semble être accompagnée de deux autres personnes. Vous arrivez devant elle, elle vous saute dessus, vous câlinant.

« - Dave, Dave, Daaave ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! »

Vous caressez ses cheveux comme si vous aviez affaire a un petit animal. Elle vous lâche, rigolant légèrement. Une autre jeune fille s'approche de vous. Elle est un peu plus grande de Harley, elle a des yeux violet, plutôt étrange comme couleur, elle a des cheveux blonds, presque blanc, avec un petit sert tête. Elle vous embrasse sur les joues pour vous dire bonjour, souriant gentiment.

« - Salut Dave. J'espère que tu as fais bon voyage. »

Vous lui faite un signe de tête, et elle s'éloigne, s'arrêtant au coté de Harley. Un jeune homme arrive devant vous, assez grand, un large sourire aux lèvres, il a des cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes carré et des yeux bleus.

« - Dave ! Ah, enfin ! Tu es le dernier à sortir, tu sais ! »

Vous ne réagissez pas, vous vous contentez juste de le regarder bêtement. Il n'est pas vraiment comme vous vous l'imaginiez. Il a quelque chose de diffèrent que sur les photos, son sourire peut-être, qui est plus beau que sur votre écran ? Ou ses yeux, cette couleur bleu, brillante, tout simplement magnifique. Attendez... Vous êtes en train de chercher la beauté chez Egbert. Drôle de comportement.

« - Ben... Où est ta valise ? Tu ne l'a pas avec toi ? »

Ce gars vous a fait oublier vos malheurs pendant quelque seconde, vous soupirez.

« - Cette bande de con l'ont perdu.

- Vraiment ! J'espère que t'avais rien de précieux !

- Mes habits pour la semaine. J'ai plus que ceux que je porte sur moi. »

John vous regarde en faisant une grimace, l'air de vous plaindre.

« - Je te prêterais des affaires, Dave, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Vous regardez de haut en bas le style d'Egbert... Pas cool, vous allez avoir l'air ridicule. John vous informe que son père vous attendait en dehors de l'aéroport, et qu'il ne fallait pas trop le faire attendre. Vos trois amis se mirent à marcher, et il vous vint la bonne idée de les suivre. Une fois sortie de ce grand immeuble, Egbert montât à l'arrière de la voiture de son paternel, il vous fit signe de venir se mettre à côté de lui, à la place du milieu, la moins agréable. Jade ce place à coté de vous, et Lalonde prit la place de devant.

Ça faisait un bon moment que la voiture roulait. Egbert s'était accroché à votre bras, semblant dormir contre votre épaule, et Harley fit de même. Seriez-vous devenu une peluche grandeur nature ? Rose se retourne vers vous, ricanant légèrement de votre position, elle prit son portable et fit une photo. Après ça, vous n'avez plus qu'une envie : secouer les bras. Au bout d'un moment, vous sentez quelque chose de mouillé contre votre épaule... Vous tournez la tête vers la gauche. Egbert vous bave dessus, vous faite une grimace. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable, vous avez bien envie de lui faire une remarque, mais il est tellement paisible quand il dort que vous abandonnez vite cette idée. Vous caressez la joue d'Egbert qui frémit, dormant comme un loir. Maintenant vous avez plutôt envie de l'embrass- Quoi ! Quelque chose cloche chez vous aujourd'hui, vous devez être frustré à cause de l'histoire de vos bagages. Le père de Egbert annonce un « Nous sommes arrivés. ». Egbert relève la tête d'un coup comme s'il était resté éveillé pendant tout le trajet, ce qui vous fait sursauter. Il regarde fixement son père pendant que vous réveillez Harley. Vous sortez de la voiture après elle, regardant la maison et marchant dans la petite allée. Il y a un grand arbre avec une sorte de balançoire accroché à une branche, ainsi qu'un jeu à l'effigie du t-shirt d'Egbert. Il ouvre la porte, vous laissant entrer. Le feu de la cheminé est allumé, malgré le fait que personne n'était présent dans la maison. Des objets en forme d'Arlequin sont postés un peu partout, cela vous donne des frissons. Egbert passe devant vous, montant dans sa chambre, vous faisant signe de venir. Lalonde et Harley passent devant vous, vous montez les escaliers en dernier puis vous entrez dans la pièce. Egbert est assit sur un lit deux places, un autre matelas deux places placé au sol.

« - Je vais dormir avec Dave, vous les filles, vous dormirez ensemble, ça marche ? »

Elles sourient toute les deux. On dirait que vous allez devoir continuer votre job de peluche d'Egbert,. Vous regardez la chambre, elle est remplit d'affiches de films à grands budgets, l'ordinateur est placé au fond de la pièce, un " Game Bro " posé sur son bureau. Vous tournez un peu la tête, une peluche en forme de salamandre jaune est posée sur son lit. Vous la prenez, la tournant dans tout les sens.

« - T'es pas un peu vieux pour ce genre de chose, dude ?

- Absolument pas ! Enfin, je veux dire, elle, elle est spécial tu vois ! C'est Casey, ma fille. »

Sa fille... Oui, c'est nouveau. Il doit vraiment se sentir seul pour ce taper ce genre de délire.

« - Ça me fais penser, Dave ! J'ai ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Désolé pour le retard, mais je voulais pas te l'envoyer, je voulais pouvoir voir ta réaction. »

Il souriait bêtement. Ça vous inquiète, que va-t-il vous sortir ? Il ouvre un placard, fouille dedans, et sort un espèce de crocodile rouge en peluche, un ruban rouge autour de lui. Il vous le donne, un sourire en coin.

« - Voilà ! Il me faisait penser à toi, il s'appelle Naknak ! Je sais que c'est plutôt bizarre, comme idée de cadeau... »

Vous ne prenez pas tout de suite la peluche. Vous êtes touché. Non pas parce que vous avez un doudou comme cadeau, mais plutôt parce que votre meilleur ami vous a finalement offert quelque chose. Comme vous ne réagissez pas, il s'inquiète, et sert la peluche contre lui.

« - Désolé, ça ne te plais pas, hein ? Excuse-moi... »

Lalonde et Harley vous fixait avec un air plutôt déçu, et Egbert ne vous regardait même pas.

« - He, ça me plais, vraiment, alors ne t'inquiète pas, dude. »

Ces quelques mots lui font retrouver le sourire en un rien de temps, il place " Naknak" contre votre joue et imite le bruit d'un bisou. Vos trois amis rient en cœur.

* * *

><p>Vous avez passé une nuit épouvantable, tout simplement. Après vous êtes fait harcelé par les deux jeunes filles qui voulait à tout prix voir vos yeux, vous avez réussi à aller dormir avec vos lunettes de soleil sur vos yeux, et les retirer que lorsque tout le monde dormait. Vous n'avez pas réussi à dormir avant un bon moment, Egbert vous câlinait, vous deviez sûrement remplacer Casey qui avait été prit pour la nuit par Lalonde. Au levé, vous avez découvert avec horreur la moustache que Harley vous avez dessiné au feutre violet, et là, vous vivez un moment très désagréable.<p>

« - Allez, Dave, je suis sûr qu'un de mes short t'ira à merveille !

- Egbert, fuck, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? On est en hiver merde. »

La bonne excuse. John a déjà réussit à vous faire porter un T-shirt avec Nicolas Cage imprimé dessus, il y a des limites, vous ne porterez jamais de short, vous tenez à garder un minimum de dignité.

« - Les trois quats de mes pantalons sont des pantacourt, j'y peux rien...

- T'as bien un jean, un pantalon long, un truc normal, merde. »

Il vous sort un vieux jean troué. Et bien, c'est mieux que rien. Vous le prenez et allez l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. Vous vous regardez dans le miroir, vous avez toujours des traces violettes autour de la bouche. C'est un cauchemar. Encore 6 jours à tenir, vous allez y arriver, vous devez y arrivé. Aujourd'hui Egbert a décidé de vous faire visiter la ville, que d'action. Vous sortez de la pièce et vous allez chercher votre iPhone sur votre table de nuit. " Un nouveau message : Lil Cal ". Oui, il se trouve que votre frangin a acheté un portable pour sa poupée, c'est cool. " HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO " Oh, il a mit le niveau haut, il faut que vous trouviez quelque chose d'aussi... Ironique à lui répondre. Vous chercherez plus tard, pour le moment, vos amis vous attendent. Vous rangez votre portable dans votre poche. Il n'y a plus personne dans la chambre, ils doivent tous être sortit. Vous descendez les escaliers, vous faite un signe de tête au père de Egbert, vous ouvrez la porte et sortez. Lalonde prend une nouvelle photo de vous avec son portable.

« - Très beau habits, Dave. »

Vous êtes sûr qu'elle va le poster sur l'un de vos profils... Qu'est-ce que vos fans vont penser ? Egbert annonce que le centre ville n'est pas loin et que vous allez y aller à pied. Cool. Harley arrive vers vous, et vous prend la main droite, Egbert arrive de l'autre côté, et attrape votre main gauche, Lalonde se contente de se placer à côté de Egbert et lui prend la main elle aussi. Vous avez tous l'air stupide, on dirait une file indienne de face. Ils commencent tous à marcher, vous aussi. La main d'Egbert est toute chaude, c'est plutôt agréable. Vous tournez la tête vers lui, et vous le regardez. Il le remarque et sourit gentiment. Quel adorable sourire, n'est-ce pas ? Dites, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez vous en ce moment. Harley commence à chanter un petit air, celui des Squiddles il vous semble. Vos amis sourient et rigolent, vous êtes le seul à rester... Neutre. Parfois, vous vous sentez seul au monde. Vous marchez pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant d'arriver devant de multiples boutiques. Vos amis vous lâchent les mains, Egbert court au magasin de DVD, Harley file dans un magasin plutôt remplit de peluche, Lalonde vous regarde.

« - Il me semble avoir aperçu quelque magasins d'habits qui me plairais. Où vas-tu aller ?

- Hum... Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir Egbert, il doit bien connaître l'endroit. »

Elle vous sourit tendrement et commence à partir, vous laissant seul au milieu d'une masse de monde. Vous entrez dans la même boutique que celle où Egbert c'est dépêché d'aller, et il est là, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, devant des piles de DVD en réduction. Il vous remarque et vous saute presque dessus

« - Dave, Dave, y'a " L'apprenti sorcier " en réduction ! Tu sais celui avec Nicolas Cage ! Tu te rends compte !

- Cool, Egbert, achète-le alors.

- Heu... Et bien, c'est à dire que j'ai déjà dépensé mon argent de poche de ce mois ci... »

Il baissait les yeux avec un air triste, si triste. Vous savez très bien qu'il veut que vous lui achetiez et c'est ce que vous allez faire. Vous ne pouvez pas résister à une bouille pareille, pas cool. Vous vous levez, prenez le film est passez à la caisse. Vous payez et vous lui tendez, il vous regarde avec un sourire heureux, approche sa tête de la votre et embrasse rapidement votre joue. Quoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi cela vous met il dans un état pareil ? Vous ne dites rien, vous contentant juste de caresser votre joue. Il rigole.

« - Merci beaucoup Dave, t'es mon meilleur bro. »

Vous soupirez. Egbert pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de vous. Depuis quand êtes vous attiré par les hommes ? Non, c'est impossible, vous êtes hétéro bon sang. H É T É R O . Enfin... Il vous semble. Egbert vous propose d'aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

><p>Demain, vous rentrez chez vous. Ça fait déjà 6 jours que vous êtes ici. Vous êtes actuellement dans le lit que vous partagez avec Egbert. Il est d'ailleurs collé contre vous, dormant à poings fermés. Egbert, John Egbert, ce gars vous fait craquer. Vous ne pouvez plus vous le cacher. Vous vous demandez même si les deux jeunes filles l'on remarqué. Vous caressez ses cheveux, il ouvre les yeux. Vous vous mettez à chuchoter.<p>

« - Ça t'arrive de dormir vraiment, Egbert ?

- John, mon prénom est John.

- Je sais.

- Alors arrête de m'appeler Egbert, ça m'énerve ! »

Il vous regarde d'un air vexé. Si c'est ce que veut Monsieur, alors il l'aura.

« - John, arrête de bouder.

- Sortant de ta bouche, mon prénom est mille fois plus beau. »

Il vous sourit tendrement, caressant votre joue. Vous le regardez droit dans les yeux, arquant un sourcil. Il dépose un timide baiser sur vos lèvres.

« - ... Hein ?

- C-C-C'est que... Que... Heu... B-Ben... En faite j-je... E-Et bien... D-Dave... »

Il rougit fortement. C'est un peu comme si il s'était programmé en mode stress, ON, d'un seul coup. C'est plutôt mignon.

« - Pourquoi... As tu fais ça, bro ?

- É-Écoute Dave... Je... J'avais l'impression de te plaire, t-tu vois ? D-Dans ta façon de... De réagir... P-Par rapport à moi... J-Je... Heu...

- Tu me plais, dude.

- M-Mais tu vois, D-Dave, je ne suis pas Homosexuel ...»

Et bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un râteau, non ?

« - M-Mais malgré ça, tu ... T-Tu me plais... »

Faut croire que non, ce n'en est pas un. Il vous regarde, prend son portable posé sur la commode et vous éclaire avec. Vous plissez les yeux à cause de la lumière.

« - Dave ! Tes yeux ! I-Ils sont... Magnifiques. »

C'est vrai, vous avez oublié. Vos lunettes ne sont pas sur votre nez. Vous n'aimez pas montrer vos yeux. Le regard des gens montre leurs véritables sentiments.

« - Hum. Si tu le dit.

- Ce que je dis est toujours vrai, Dave ~.»

Il rit. Vous embrassez son front, le serrant contre vous. Vous passez votre main dans ses cheveux, il frémit.

« - Si on continu à ce parler, Harley et Lalonde vont se réveiller.

- Mais je veux te parler toute la nuit ! »

* * *

><p>Vous êtes dans la voiture du père d'Egbert. Vous êtes habillé avec les mêmes habits avec les quels vous êtes arrivé, vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de votre valise. Vous êtes là, avec vos trois amis. Vous êtes le premier à rentrer chez vous. Vous prenez l'avion pour trois bonnes heures, une nouvelles fois. Vous n'avez presque pas dormit, en plus de ça. Oui, vous avez discuté toute la nuit avec Egbert, de tout et de rien. Il dort, enfin, il vous semble. Le père d'Egbert s'arrête devant l'aéroport. Il dit aux trois jeunes gens de ne pas trop prendre de temps à discuter avec vous, car vous êtes pressé. Harley réveille Egbert qui frotte les yeux. Vous sortez de la voiture, remerciant le père d'Egbert pour cet accueil. Vous marchez et entrez dans le grand bâtiment. Vous vous arrêtez et vous vous retournez vers vos amis.<p>

« - On doit se dire au revoir. »

Harley vous saute dessus. Vous ne voyez pas son visage mais vous entendez des reniflements. Elle doit pleurer.

« - Bouuuh, Dave, tu vas me manqueeeer. »

Elle recule, se frottant les yeux. Lalonde vient vers vous, déposant un doux baiser sur votre joue.

« - C'était un réel plaisir de te voir, Dave. »

Elle rejoint Harley. John arrive vers vous. Il n'ose pas vous regarder dans les yeux.

« - Heu... Dave... »

Vous le prenez contre vous, il rougit, évidement. Les deux filles vous regardent, étonnée. Vous déposez un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, il a les yeux grands ouverts. Vous le lâchez, il recule.

« - D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DAVE, T'ES FOU, TOUT LE MONDE NOUS REGARDE. »

Mode stress, ON. Harley et Lalonde ricanent, comme si elles savaient tout. Il change de sujet, fouillant dans son sac, tout rouge. Il en sort NakNak et Casey. Vous vous apprêtez à prendre NakNak, mais il vous tend Casey.

« - Egbert ?

- J-Je te la prête, et moi je garde NakNak pour le moment. T-Tu vois Casey, elle me manque vite, alors je ferais tout pour la revoir le plus vite possible !

- Hum...?

- E-Et te revoir aussi, par la même occasion.»

Ce gars est vraiment adorable, c'est inutile de le cacher. Vous prenez la peluche qu'il vous tend.

« - Alors au plaisir de te revoir, John. »

Il vous fait un signe de tête. Vous serrez Casey contre vous. Ce voyage vous aura apprit bien des sentiments.

Voilà ~ C'est juste une petite fiction comme ça, la première fiction en français, YAY \o/. J'adore le couple Dave/John, c'est le premier couple d'Homestuck que j'ai aimé ~ . Bon, cette fiction n'est pas très original, mais j'espère pour ceux qui l'ont lu qu'ils ont passé un bon moment :3 ! Je reviendrais, bientôt, bientôt. Peut-être, avec une fiction d'Homestuck, enfin je verrais. Dans tout les cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire :D ! À la revoyure, et je ne dirais pas non à un petit Review ~ (: .


End file.
